Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, conventional display apparatuses have been replaced with flat type display apparatuses that are thin and portable. Also, research into a technology of applying a touch panel function to the flat type display has been conducted. When a touch panel function is applied to a display apparatus, the flat type display apparatus may operate not only as a display device but also as an input device that can be operated by a user by touching a panel thereof via a pen or finger.